Another stupid bet
by Agent BM
Summary: When the kids of Sugar rush's president make a stupid bet involving not eating candy, who will win, and at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WIR, Lucy and Kevin belong to me. Any oc's used will be given credit to those who made them when the time comes.**

 **(Sugar rush castle, night)**

15 year old Kevin Fluggerbutter stood outside the bathroom, listening to his twin sister puke. She had eaten too much candy again, yes sugar rush citizens ate a lot of sugar and candy, their bodies being used to it, but they didn't binge eat candy, just like normal humans they did get sick if they ate too much at a time. A butler walked up to Kevin holding a can of lemon lime soda.

"Please give this to her and tell her to head straight to bed and rest for an hour, Vanellope's orders" said the butler

"Thank you, i'll tell her" said Kevin

Kevin knocked on the door.

"Sis, drink this soda, it'll soothe the pain" said Kevin

Lucy opened the door and grabbed the soda. Within a minute, Kevin heard burping and the toilet flushing. Lucy walked out, clutching her stomach with one hand and holding the soda with the other, drinking and burping as she went back to her room. Kevin did care for his sister but this candy addiction was getting to her. Lucy went to her room and lied in her bed, but Kevin had some words to say to her.

"Sis, you have a problem, this is the 3rd time this week alone you've gotten sick eating too much candy" said Kevin

"I don't have a problem" said Lucy

Kevin pointed to the ceiling above Lucy's bed, a boarded up hole in the ceiling broken yet again from eating airheads candy. Kevin went to Lucy's dresser and threw out bags of gushers, airheads, ring pops, skittles, twizzlers, chocolate bars. In her jewelry box was a pack of lollipops. Under her bed, pack of baby bottle pops. In her skirt pocket a chocolate bar, jacket pocket a pack of gushers, and tucked tight between a gold bracelet hidden under her sleeve a laffy taffy bar.

"Look at this, look at all of this sis, and that's not all, i know you have a secret stash somewhere, not sure where but i know there's more. You, have, a, problem" said Kevin

Lucy was speechless, but she knew her brother was right, she did eat a lot of candy.

"You're right Kevin, i promise not to eat anymore candy for the rest of the day" said Lucy

Kevin laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy

"You couldn't go a day without candy" said Kevin

"I did once for that bet we made years ago" said Lucy

"No, the bet then was to avoid candy you were addicted to, not all candy. i bet you couldn't last a week without it" said Kevin

"I bet you i can" said Lucy

"Want to make a bet?" asked Kevin

"Depends, what does the loser get?" asked Lucy

"If i lose the bet and you can go a week without candy of any kind, i will be your servant for a week" said Kevin

"And if i lose?" asked Lucy

"You'll be my servant, and i get, uh, this" said Kevin before grabbing a stuffed toy off Lucy's bed, causing her to gasp

"Fluttershy? Why do you want her?" asked Lucy

"Because i know how much you love her, hope she likes the dark, she's gonna go in my closet" said Kevin

"If you're gonna take her, i want general Snowball, i think that's fair if you're taking my prized toy" said Lucy

"Fair enough, so do we have a bet?" asked Kevin, extending his arm out to shake her hand

Lucy extended her arm and shook his hand.

"It's a bet" said Lucy

"Great, here have some candy" said Kevin offering her a chocolate bar

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

She unwrapped it and got really close to biting it until she stopped.

"Nice try Kevin" said Lucy

"Worth a shot. Since i don't trust you, you're gonna move into my room for a week" said Kevin

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you" said Lucy

"Don't have to, i'll get a spare mattress brought in for you" said Kevin

"It's just one week, i can do this" said Lucy

(Later, close to midnight)

Lucy, now in pajamas, was sitting on a mattress on the floor of Kevin's bedroom. She was taking off most of her jewelry and placing it into her jewelry box when Kevin walked in

"Hey sis, i got you a little something in case you get hungry in the middle of the night" said Kevin

"Why thanks Kevin, that's real-

He threw a chocolate bar to her.

"I'll be right back" said Kevin

Kevin left the room. Lucy looked at the bar of chocolate and threw it across the room, but quickly retrieved it and held it tight. she placed it next to her and got under her covers, maybe a good nights sleep would ease her worries.

(Lucy's dream)

"Miss Lucy, your chocolate Jacuzzi is ready" said a butler

Lucy walked up to him wearing a light blue bathrobe. She threw the robe off to reveal she was wearing a black bikini

"Why thank you Richard" said Lucy

She stepped into the jacuzzi and lied back, enjoying the chocolate's warmth it gave her body.

"Are you hungry master Lucy?" asked Richard

"Why yes i am, snack boy" shouted Lucy

Kevin walked up to her with a tray of candy.

"Your candy sis" said Kevin, offering the tray to her.

"Why thank you big bro" said Lucy

She took a chocolate bar and bit into it, but found she couldn't eat it, the bar was as hard as a rock. She took the other candies on the tray, and found she couldn't eat any of it. Lucy was worried, and Richard and Kevin were laughing at her misfortune.

"What's going on? I can't eat any of this. Guys, help me please" begged Lucy

"Oh don't worry, we'll help you" said Kevin

"Chocolate monster" shouted Richard

"Chocolate monster, what, Nooo, NOOOO" screamed Lucy

A monster made of solid hard chocolate jumped into the jacuzzi and started beating up Lucy as Kevin and Richard laughed at her misfortune. The monster held her head under the chocolate, attempting to drown her.

(End dream)

Lucy jolted up in bed and held her legs close.

"Bad dream sis?" asked kevin who was now awake

"What time is it?" asked Lucy

Kevin checked his watch.

"It's 3 am, bad dream?" asked Kevin

"It was a nightmare" said Lucy

"I know just what you need" said Kevin

He handed her a pack of gushers which she grabbed but carefully threw away, not wanting them to splatter juice over the room if she threw them. She got back into bed and hugged her stuffed toy tight.

"I need to find a way to deal with my problem" said Lucy

"Yeah good luck with that sis" said Kevin


	2. Chapter 2

(The next afternoon, the pit stop, restaurant/bar located near the entrance of sugar rush)

Lucy sat alone at a small table, talking to co owner of the restaurant and backup racer Jojo Potchi.

"So you can't eat candy for a week? Sounds a little harsh doesn't it?" asked Jojo

"If i lose i'll be his slave for a week" said Lucy

"Kevin's not here, why not eat a little candy here?" asked Jojo

"Kevin placed some weird microchip onto one of my bracelets, he wouldn't tell me which one, and one is hidden on my purse somewhere. If they detect that i eat candy before the week ends, they'll send him a message saying i caved in. I need something to get me through this" said Lucy

"You know, we just added something to the menu last week, i think it's right up your alley, it'll make you forget all about eating candy for a week" said Jojo

"Really, what is it?" asked Lucy

"Pay me and i'll talk more" said Jojo

Lucy placed her purse on the table and pulled out a couple gold coins.

"Little more" said Jojo

Lucy pulled out more coins.

"More" said Jojo

Lucy emptied her purse on the table and gave him all the gold coins she brought with her.

"That'll work. Now we call them lava wings, we call them that because we cook them in lava brought directly from the cola volcano. We let them simmer, and cover them in our special blend of sauces. A few of these will make you forget all about your little problem for the entire week" said Jojo "And since you paid me with every gold coin you had at the moment, i will get you a nice big plate"

Jojo ran to the kitchen to get Lucy her food. Lucy put her belongings back in her purse before putting it behind her on her chair, and patiently waited.

"I hope this works" said Lucy

After sitting around for 10 minutes, Jojo finally brought her food out with a glass of water.

"One plate of 10 wings for the princess of sugar rush. Now the key to this is you gotta eat them really fast" said Jojo

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy

"Of course. Now eat up" said Jojo

Lucy listened to him for some reason and scarfed down the wings as quickly as she could. She wiped her mouth, but felt nothing at first. But then her face turned red, steam came out of her mouth, and then fire. She gulped down her glass of water, but it wasn't enough, she then grabbed a pitcher of water from another table and drank half before throwing the rest at her face. She screamed and ran around the restaurant. She ran to a soda fountain and stuck her head underneath, gulping everything she could. Alden Monde, the owner of the restaurant, and Jojo's friend, walked up to Jojo and talked to him.

"So she ordered those, what'd you tell her?" asked Alden

"That they would make her forget about wanting to eat candy for a week" said Jojo

"That's not how you forget stuff what are you crazy? First, you give her milk to cool her mouth, then"

He whispered in his ear.

"Oh, should we tell her?" asked Jojo

"Not yet, i want to see how long she goes on for" said Alden

Lucy screamed in pain and agony, nothing was helping her. She started banging her head on things, while this made Alden and Jojo laugh, it was getting a bit sad.

"Get the milk jojo, i'll hold her down, you pour it over her face" said Alden

Jojo ran to the kitchen while Alden tackled Lucy and held her down. Jojo came back with a gallon of milk and poured it over Lucy's face before pouring it in her mouth, cooling her off.

"Thanks, i'm so glad there wasn't anyone but you 2 here to see that" said Lucy

"You know you're right, i just noticed how empty this place was" said Jojo

Little did Lucy know, was that Kevin was outside the restaurant, recording the events on his phone. He laughed silently to himself before sending the video to a local news station under an anonymous name.

(Later)

Lucy was curled up under her bed, crying, the video was posted all over sugar rush, embarrasing Lucy to no end. Rancis was trying his best to comfort her.

"Sweetie, it's not the end of the world" said Rancis

"My life is over dad, it's over" said Lucy

"No it's not. Trust me people will forget it in time" said Rancis

"Dad if you don't mind, i want to be alone for a bit. If i want to talk i'll come to you and mom, i promise" said Lucy

"Ok princess, as you wish" said Rancis before leaving the room

Meanwhile in Kevins room, he was laughing at his sisters misfortune.

"It's fun being evil sometimes" said Kevin

 **Alden and Jojo belong to my friend I'm Reader-anon.**


	3. Chapter 3

(later)

Lucy was taking a bubble bath to calm herself, Kevin was about to prank Lucy again. In her bedroom, he was placing an entire box of fruit gushers in her purse, and when hit hard enough the gushers would burst and squirt her in the face. He knew she would open it, her phone was in there, and she liked to text her friend Amy at night. He zipped the purse up, hit it hard on the ground, and he could hear the gushers bursting inside. He carefully placed the purse over Lucy's bed where he found it and glitched back to his room, and perfect timing too, Lucy was walking back to her room in her pajamas, ready to settle down for the night.

"That was so embarrasing. Hopefully a little tv and my talk with Amy helps me out" said Lucy

Lucy unzipped her purse and was greeted by gusher juices squirting at her. She grabbed her phone quickly and zipped the bag up most of the way, it was all sticky inside. Lucy was not having a good day, first she embarrassed herself and now she was all sticky and had to clean up again. She grabbed an identical but brown colored bag from her closet and placed it over her bed, and threw her dirty bag into Kevins room. He glitched into her room holding the purse.

"Leave your disgusting and sticky purse out of my room" said Kevin

"You're the one who threw those gushers in there" said Lucy angrily

"And why would i do that?" asked Kevin

"I don't know what your planning but what you did doesn't make me want to eat candy. Since you made it dirty, you're cleaning it" said Lucy angrily

"How am i supposed to clean it?" asked Kevin

"Figure it out" said Lucy

"Don't forget the microchip inside this thing-

"You threw one of those on my bracelets too, which one i don't know. I'll wear them in my sleep, it's what i do most of the time anyway, they'll tell you whether i lose or not. Now get out of my room" said Lucy angrily

Kevin glitched back into his room and went to the window. He unzipped Lucy's purse and quickly threw the spewing gushers box out the window, hitting sour bill who was patrolling the courtyard outside.

"I hate my life" said Sour Bill

Kevin looked inside the bag and noticed the gushers juice got everywhere, instead of black the inside was a rainbow of colors.

"How the heck am i supposed to clean this?" asked Kevin to himself "I'll just get a servant to clean it"

After cleaning herself up again, and changing into new pajamas, Lucy finally was able to climb in bed. With the chip in her bracelet Kevin was able to track and see if she was eating candy so she didn't need to stay in his room. She turned on the tv to a movie she liked and took her phone out, she wanted to talk to her friend Amy Rose who lived in a sonic boom game. She started to text her

L: Hi Amy

A: Hi Lucy

L: I'm having a bad day :(

A: What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?

L: Not here and not now, can i come over tomorrow?

A: Of course, what time?

L: around 10 am sound good?

A: That's good, see you tomorrow, Night Lucy

L: Night Amy

Lucy put her phone under her pillow and lied back in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Lucy was just about ready to go, purse and belongings in hand, she was gonna be away from Kevin for a while, she felt good for now. She was fixing up her hair when she heard the door lock and be blocked from the outside by something big. A few chocolate bars fell from the ceiling, causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"You're trapped in there Lucy, no way out, the bathrooms are glitch proof. You want out, eat the candy" said Kevin

'Idiot' thought Lucy 'I'll just use the secret tunnels, despite how gross it is going down there'

Lucy turned towards the toilet and set her feet in it. She clutched her purse tight, pushed a button on the back of the toilet, covered her nose, and her body spun as she got flushed down to the secret tunnels under the castle. Upon hearing the toilet flush, Kevin knocked on the door.

"Lucy, you still there?" asked Kevin

He unblocked the door and saw the toilet finished flushing Lucy down. Kevin hit himself in the face upon realizing his mistake.

"Why do we even have those tunnels? And why are they only accessible through the toilets?" asked Kevin to himself


	4. Chapter 4

(Sonic boom: Fire and Ice)

Lucy knocked on the door to her friends house, and was greeted by a pink Hedgehog, this was Amy Rose. The 2 hugged before going inside. They sat on the couch, Lucy explaining what happened yesterday and this morning.

"I had to flush myself down a toilet to get out of the bathroom. While i'm glad we have those tunnels, it stinks really bad on the way down. Plus that tube is somewhat cramped, i was afraid i wouldn't fit holding my backup purse, i also got dizzy spinning" said Lucy

"All of this just to get you to eat candy?" asked Amy "That's horrible"

"I've never been so humiliated" said Lucy

"Well he's not here now, why not just eat something small and get over your cravings?" asked Amy

"Kevin put some microchip on one of my bracelets, if it detects i eat candy it'll send him a message that i ate candy and i'll lose" said Lucy

"Let me see that gold bracelet that i gave you" said Amy "I'm an archaeologist, i find tiny things all the time"

Lucy took off a gold bracelet very similar to the ones Amy wore off her right arm and gave it to her. She went to a desk and placed it under a microscope, if there was something on it, she'd find it. After less than a minute, she found the chip and removed it with some tweezers. She checked Lucy's heart bracelet to make sure there wasn't anything on it. After all was done, Amy gave Lucy her bracelets back and Lucy thanked her. Amy offered her some chocolate now that she wasn't being tracked, but Lucy declined.

"I refuse, i won't fall for that" said Lucy

"Good for you" said Amy

"Hey Amy, is it ok if i spend the night here? I really don't feel safe around my brother at night" said Lucy

"Of course you can stay here, you stay as long as you want" said Amy

"Thanks Amy. I'll be back later, i have some things back home i have to take care of, i'll see you later" said Lucy

The 2 said goodbye and Lucy went home. She ended up back in the media room, where her brother was waiting for her with her old black purse in hand, now cleaned up.

"Lucy, after talking with mom and dad and a few of the servants, i want to say i'm sorry for everything i did. I know i've been a jerk, i feel terrible believe me. Woke up early, i cleaned this up for you. I'm sorry for the pranks, i'm sorry about last night, i'm sorry you had to flush yourself to get out of the bathroom, i'm sorry about the video" said Kevin

"That was you who posted that?" asked Lucy

"If you want to hit me go ahead. i promise i won't mess with you as long as the bet's still on. I even removed the microchip from your old purse, i won't spy on you anymore" said Kevin

Lucy took her old purse back from Kevin and then punched him really hard in the face before walking away

"I'll be back later, also tell mom and dad i'm spending the night at my friends house" said Lucy

(Honey Farms)

 **(The following oc belongs to author Vickyt36)**

Lucy was visiting backup racer Honey Potts at her house to help her with her addiction with candy.

"You've come to the right person princess Lucy" said Honey

"Just Lucy, please" said Lucy

"I haven't had candy in weeks, thanks to my new and improved honey spread" said Honey

Honey served Lucy some fresh toast and fruit juice, the toast was covered in Honeys signature spread, everyone in the game ate at least one jar of the stuff. Lucy savored each bite. As she finished her meal, Honey gave her a jar of the stuff and put it in her bag

"Consider it a gift, eat this and I know you can beat your brother in that bet" said Honey

"Thanks Honey" said Lucy

After finishing, Lucy thanked her for the meal and the jar, and left. She had 2 other places to go but they weren't available til later so she just went for a drive. The wind felt good in her hair, Lucy was a great driver, took after her mom. After driving around aimlessly for 2 hours she went to Candehead, who had started a new business in hypnosis, though she was still learning how to do it.

"I should finish reading the manual on how to do this tomorrow afternoon, I can make you an appointment and solve your little problem" said Candlehead

"Thanks candles, and do you think you can help me get back at my brother for all he's doing to me?" Asked Lucy

"Tomorrow, we can talk all you want, but right now, I have to learn how these methods work" said Candlehead who went back to reading a hypnosis for idiots book upside down

Before heading home, Lucy went to another friend of hers, backup racer Reese Caramel, who owned an art business on Main Street. She went upstairs to Reese's living quarters and sat down to talk to her, she also had a solution to help Lucy win the bet.

 **(The following oc belongs to author Jubileena)**

"So you live here now?" Asked Lucy

"Have to, im so busy with work. I don't hate it, I make a lot of money from this. And I have a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, tv and couch and my belongings. This is more convenient for me" said Reese

"Me and Kevin plan to move into our business in the future but we're not ready to make that commitment yet" said Lucy

"Well I have made you something, this is a special sweet I make but haven't decided to market yet. It's a pastry filled with just the right amount of sugar and icing, these will get you through the week, and they're filling so no need to worry about candy. I know you can win this bet Lucy" said Reese

"Thanks Reese, and before I go, I'm planning to get back at my big brother for all the torment he's giving me, have any suggestions on what I should do to him?" Asked Lucy

"I'm not that type of person Lucy, I'm afraid I can't help you with that" said Reese

"That's ok, thanks anyway" said Lucy

"But if I do think of anything, I'll call you. Well I better get back to work, it was nice seeing you Lucy" said Reese

Lucy then went home after seeing Reese. She went to one of the sub levels where all the food in the castle was kept and placed the food she was given with food that belonged to her. She went to the elevator and started to go up, she was gonna pack a few belongings before heading over to Amy's for the rest of the day, but her plans were delayed when the elevator stopped and wouldn't move, the call box disabled, her phone had no cell service, the security camera shorted out and she found she couldn't glitch out. A few bags of skittles were dropped into the elevator with a note.

'Eat this candy and you can leave. I'm watching you through a hidden feed'

"Kevin, you sly bastard, when I get out of here I'm gonna hurt you really bad" said Lucy

But since she was trapped for the moment, Lucy simply sat back, pulled her phone and a pair of earbuds out of her purse, and listened to some music to pass the time.

(Hours later)

Lucy was bored and hungry. Her phone had died hours ago so she couldn't listen to music, and there was no food but the candy, but she wasn't gonna fall for that trick. Lucy was playing with her jewelry and humming songs to pass the time, there wasn't much she could do. Lucy's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm starving. How long can he possibly keep this up?" Asked Lucy to herself

The emergency hatch on the top of the elevator revealed Kevin, confused to why she hadn't done anything yet. Lucy glitches to the top of the elevator now that she could and force choked him.

"Take me up, NOW! I'm gonna pack a few things and then I'm going to Amy's" said Lucy angrily

Kevin reactivated the elevator and brought them up to the floor Lucy's room was. She threw Kevin to the side and went to pack a few belongings.

"I can't believe you were able to get away with that" said Lucy

"Mom and Dad thought you already left, and today's food has already been brought up so no one needed to use that elevator today" said Kevin

"Of all the ways you try to win a bet, you try to starve your own sister. I will get back at you Kevin, don't think you're getting away with this" said Lucy angrily

After saying those words, she went back into the Sonic Boom game to spend the night with Amy

(Amy's house)

Upon hearing what he did, Lucy was quickly fed a delicious dinner by Amy. Amy told her she would be safe from him at her house and she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted, though Lucy insisted on just one night for now. After a few hours of watching tv and talking, the 2 went to bed. Lucy slept on the couch, though she didn't mind. She had a sleep mask, a nice comfy pillow and blanket, she could make this work.

Lucy softly snored, her face facing the cushions. She slept peacefully but was about to get a surprise visitor. Around 1 am, Kevin was slowly approaching the house. He quietly snuck in with a bar of airheads taffy, something Lucy couldn't resist.

"I got you now sis" whispered Kevin quietly as he could

Kevin quietly snuck over to Lucy and waved the bar of taffy over her nose so she could smell it. To Lucy this was tempting, still being asleep she couldn't tell if the bar was real or not. She tried to bite it, and Kevin was bringing it closer to his mouth. Kevin's plan was about to succeed.

'Smack'

Kevin was smacked by a giant hammer. Amy turned on the lights and angrily looked at Kevin. She held her Piko hammer high, ready to strike Kevin again. In fear, Kevin ran out of the house back home. Lucy removed her sleepmask and rubbed her eyes.

"Yawn, Amy, what time is it?" Asked Lucy tiredly

"Its late, your brother came along, but he won't be coming back, I made sure of it. You just go back to sleep" said Amy

Lucy smiled and placed her mask back over her eyes. Amy tucked her in and shut the lights off before heading back to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

(The next morning)

Lucy was still sleeping on Amy's couch, but she was about to get a surprise. Sonic the hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna were attempting to prank Lucy by putting whipped cream on her exposed hand and tickling her nose. Amy disapproved of this, knowing it wouldn't work.

"She's not as stupid as you might think" said Amy

"We shall see about that" said Knuckles

Sonic tickled her nose with a feather. Lucy scratched it with her clean hand and rubbed the whipped on sonic's chest. She removed her sleep mask, yawned, and spoke

"Amy's right, i'm not that stupid to fall for something like that. You may be my brothers video game hero, but you're not mine" said Lucy

"Come on, it's a harmless prank, it's what friends do" said Sonic

"I'm not your friend. Amy's my friend, you're my brothers friend, and he's not here" said Lucy

Sonic and Knuckles left a little annoyed. Lucy cleaned her hand up and took a quick shower in Amy's bathroom. She got dressed, ate breakfast and prepared to leave.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Amy" said Lucy

"Any time, you're always welcome here" said Amy

Lucy grabbed her belongings and went back home, she had an appointment with Candlehead in a few hours.

(Sugar Rush, Kevin's room that afternoon)

(Following oc mentioned belongs to author Captain Alaska)

Kevin was on the phone talking to his girlfriend, Ella Nougatson.

"I can see why she hates you, you're not being very fair" said Ella

"I can't let her win, i don't want to be her servant, i refuse to massage her feet" said Kevin "And i can't let her take General Snowball"

"I still can't believe you sleep with that thing. And if that's so, then why make the bet?" asked Ella

"I didn't think she'd last this long" said Kevin

"Well i don't know what to tell you. Do what you want but be careful, don't do anything you're going to regret, Lucy doesn't like you a lot already, who knows what she'll do if you keep pushing your luck with her?"

"Lucy's not brave enough to run away from home or kill herself, so i'm not worried. But you do have a point, i'll try to tone down what i'm doing" said Kevin

"Ok, look Kevin, i gotta go, i'll call you later" said Ella

"Ok, bye Ella" said Kevin

He hung up his phone and looked out the window of his bedroom, he saw Lucy cleaning her kart. Her purse was on the seat, which meant she was going out somewhere. Without a way to track her with the microchips removed, he had no choice but to follow her.

(Candlehead's place)

Lucy was strapped to a chair facing a tv screen while Candlehead finished putting something together on the tv.

"Are the straps really necessary?" asked Lucy

"It's a precaution. Now just sit back and watch the swirling picture" said Candlehead

She turned the tv on, hit some buttons, and a picture of a swirling black and white vortex appeared in the screen. At first Lucy felt nothing, but after a minute, she began to feel hypnotized.

"Now, for the rest of the week you won't crave candy, you will win this bet in no time at-

The phone rang in another room and Candlehead went to go answer it. While Lucy was still hypnotized, Kevin snuck in and spoke to her.

"Later tonight when everyone is sleeping, you will-

He whispered something in her ear.

"Ok whoever you are, whatever you say" said Lucy

Kevin snuck out and ran back home just as Candlehead was finishing her call. She ended the hypnosis procedure and Lucy snapped out of her daze.

"All finished, that'll be 20 dollars" said Candlehead

"You sure that worked?" asked Lucy "I won't pay you unless i'm sure it worked"

"Do you crave candy?" asked Candlehead

The 2 stood there for a minute, Lucy didn't feel any urge to eat candy.

"No" said Lucy

She dug into her purse and paid Candlehead 20 dollars in gold coins before hugging her.

"Thanks Candlehead" said Lucy

"Your welcome Lucy" said Candlehead

"Now i'm sure to win this bet" said Lucy as she walked out to her kart.

(That night)

Kevins plan was about to be put to action, it was 2 am, everyone in the castle was sleeping, except Kevin. He tiptoed and glitched into Lucy's room where she peacefully slept, but not for long. Lucy sat up in bed, arms pointed forward. She was still sleeping as she got on the ground and started sleepwalking towards the door. Lucy walked towards the door and walked in place in front of it. Kevin opened the door for her and she walked out into the hallway. Kevin waited about 3 minutes before she returned, her head had turned into a fruit. Lucy was eating gushers, a candy. The pack mentioned they were long term, meaning her head would be a fruit for a few hours, longer than he needed her head to be but it worked, his plan worked. Kevin took out his phone and took pictures of her as she ate her last gusher, her head morphed into a purple grape, but she kept her hair, though her hair also morphed into grapes of different colors. She still didn't have ears though with her fruit head. Lucy got back into bed and resumed her sleeping.

Kevin had all he needed. He turned a lamp on and shook Lucy awake. She rubbed her eyes, still not knowing what was going on

"Kevin? What're you doing in my room?" asked Lucy

Kevin held showed her her reflection in her mirror and the pictures he took on his phone, she ate candy, she lost the bet. She didn't know how but she knew Kevin was behind this. Lucy almost cried seeing her head as a big grape, it was a reminder of how she lost. Kevin plucked a few of the grapes that used to be her hair and ate them, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"Since i'm such a nice guy, i'll let you keep your toy til tomorrow night. Tomorrow after breakfast, you do whatever i want. Goodnight sis" said Kevin before glitching back to his room

Kevin climbed back into bed and fell asleep instantly, he felt great. Lucy however was packing a suitcase and her purse with as much as she could carry of her clothes and belongings, this was it, she was finally running away. Kevin tempted her for years to do this, she almost did a few times, but now she was truly going to do it. And she had the perfect place to do it, game land. Being a place she helped create last year, she and her family got anything they wanted for free there. Lucy quickly wrote a note explaining what she was doing on her mirror. Lucy threw a denim jacket over her pajamas and put on her boots, slung her purse over her shoulder, deactivated her phones tracker, grabbed her suitcase and glitched to the media room.

"I'm sorry mom and dad, i don't know when i'll come back, but Kevin needs to learn his lesson" said Lucy to herself

She placed hers and Kevins game jumping device on an old console, placed a cartridge labelled game land in it, and zapped herself in. Game land was so huge they'd never find her. Lucy was tired and didn't want to go far. She walked into a hotel and showed her identification to the front desk man.

"Princess Lucy, welcome, what's with the-

"Gushers, long term, my head will be back to normal by morning. I want a room. And i don't want anyone in my family to know i'm here" said Lucy

"As you wish" said the front desk man as he gave her a room key

Lucy took the elevator to the top floor and went to her room. It had a great view of game land, but she would have to appreciate it later, she was really tired. She kicked off her boots, threw her purse, jacket, and suitcase by the bed before climbing under the covers. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

THe next morning, word of Lucy running away had quickly spread throughout the castle and everyone was devastated. Rancis and vanellope were furious with Kevin, sour Bill had shown them footage of Kevin's misdeeds toward Lucy. They were angrily lecturing him in the throne room.

"How could you son?" Asked Rancis

"Was it worth it? Our only daughter and your only sibling running away from home because you couldn't honor a bet" said Vanellope angrily

"I'm sorry mom and Dad, I never meant for this to go so far. Lucy was always too scared to run-

"Don't you give us that talk. You know how hard her life is because of what you do with her. We've warned you time and time again about what you're doing to her, physically and mentally. You broke her, you finally broke her and now she's gone." Said Rancis

"Can't we just call her? Or track her phone?" Asked Kevin

"She's not answering us. And she disabled her tracker, all we know is she's in game land, but it's so big she could be anywhere" said Vanellope

Lucys friend Amy walked into the throne room, very mad. She pulled out her hammer and swung it at Kevin, knocking him into a wall.

"Lucy called me, she told me you made her run away. How could you?" Asked Amy "Do you know what I do to people when I'm angry?"

Kevin looked into Amy's green eyes with fear. Before anything else could be said, his phone rang, it was his girlfriend, he could only dread on what she would say.

"Kevin, im breaking up with you. Lucy told me what you did and I'm shocked. I don't want a boyfriend who stoops this low. Goodbye Kevin" said Ella

Kevin dropped his phone hearing that, his life was falling apart so fast all because of his sister leaving. Kevin began to cry.

"I'm sorry Lucy, i'm sorry for everything" said Kevin sadly

"Now for your punishment, you are either grounded for 3 months, or you can go look for Lucy and bring her back and apologize for everything you've done" said Vanellope

kevin stood up and wiped his tears.

"I'll go look for her, i need to make things right" said Kevin before running off to the media room

"You better find her or i'll hit you harder" shouted Amy

(With Lucy)

Lucy sat in a salon reading a magazine, she was getting her head shampooed and dyed black, she was changing her appearance, for she didn't want to be found by her family at this moment in time. She wore jeans, boots, a black t shirt, and a pink zip up jacket.

"You're hair is almost ready. So you decided to run away am i correct?" asked a pony worker

"Yes, personal issues, i don't want my family finding me just yet" said Lucy

"Have you ever thought temporarily switching species? It's all the rage these days" said the pony

"Switching species. For less than a day you can turn into a different species, though it is random. You could be a pony like me, a robot, an animal, a different gender human"

"Really? I gotta check this out" said Lucy

"Just go down the block towards a glass building covered in posters you can't miss it" said the pony

After Lucy was done, she followed the pony's directions to a business called Body Swap. For decent prices she could change species for a few hours.

"Maybe i can be a pony, if i'm lucky, she did say it was random what i get" said Lucy

Lucy went inside and was taken to a big white room with a wheel of different species on it, a large mirror, and a big gun which she assumed would change her.

"Welcome to body swap, please strip down naked before we begin. Your belongings will be taken care of" said a female robotic voice "Do not worry, no one will be looking at you. I am a robot operator and will not judge you by your body"

Lucy placed her purse on the ground and started undressing herself. She felt awkward doing this but she wanted to get this over with. She removed everything but her jewelry.

"Please remove all jewelry before the process can begin" said the female voice

Lucy took her bracelets and earrings off and put them in her purse, but she was reluctant to take her necklace off.

"Please remove all jewelry, do not worry, you are in good hands" said the female voice

Lucy reluctantly took her necklace off and stuffed it in her purse. She zipped it tight before robotic arms came down from the ceiling and grabbed her purse and clothes.

"Your valuables will be held in a secure locker under your name, Lucy Fluggerbutter. Now spin the wheel and see which species you land on, it is that simple"

Lucy spun the wheel and watched it spin, she could be anything on it. It landed on an Autobot symbol, though Lucy wasn't sure what it meant.

"You will be an autobot, commencing transformation"

"An autobot? I don't want to be a-

Lucy was zapped with the gun, and she started feeling weird. She coughed up blue blood and watched as her soft skin turned to metal. Her brown eyes turned blue, her hair turned metal, she grew bigger. She turned into a big black and pink robot with a red autobot logo on her chest and left shoulder. She somehow transformed into a nice looking car.

"In 6 hours you will be brought back here and changed back. Thank you for choosing body swap"

Lucy, still in car mode, was zapped again and teleported to a garage leading to the exit

"Well, might as well get used to this. Trapped in a species body i despise. But i do look like a pretty car" said Lucy

Lucy drove off onto the streets of game land.


	7. Chapter 7

(Out on the streets)

Lucy was driving around game land in her new car mode, she looked like a nice sports car, just black and pink.

"This isn't so bad, though this will take some getting used to. Hopefully when i try this again later i don't turn into a robot, i can turn into something small enough to fit in my new house" said Lucy

Lucy wasn't paying too much attention to her driving in her new form and crashed into a red and black sports car. Lucy transformed into a robot

"I'm so sorry, i wasn't-

The car transformed into a robot just like her and looked at the damage to his body

"You scratched my paint, prepare for surgery"

The robot turned one of his hands into a buzzsaw and lunged for Lucy, but she punched him and knocked him into a building before turning into a car and quickly drove off. Lucy drove as fast as she could, wanting to get away from whoever that was. She hid in an alley and watched as he drove right by. Lucy transformed to robot mode and sighed

"That was close" said Lucy to herself

"Hey excuse me, can i have a word with you"

Lucy looked down to see her brother, holding flyers with her face on them.

"I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her? This is her picture" said Kevin holding up the flyer

Lucy shook her head without speaking a word and transformed back into a car before driving off, she needed to hide. Kevin just continued walking.

"That was a nice car mode, seems like something Lucy would drive. Maybe, no that's not her, she can't change species, it's impossible" said Kevin

(Hours later)

Lucy was parked on a beach, watching others play in the sand and water, bbq, have fun. A star destroyer flew above the beach, but it didn't bother anyone, it was slowly passing through. Lucy wished she could join in on the fun. She was immediately going to change forms again when she was sent back so she hoped for an organic body. Just as she was thinking that she was teleported back to the white room she was in earlier today. She was zapped and turned back into a naked human girl.

"Thank you for using body swap, the newest sensation in game land. Would you like another form or would you like your receipt?" asked the robot voice

"Another form please" said Lucy

(Beach boardwalk)

Lucy was now an anthropomorphic white cat, a much better form in her opinion as she got to wear and carry all her belongings and clothes. She was at a beach shop on a boardwalk trying on shell necklaces planning to buy one and maybe go tan on the beach.

"This one i like, i'll buy it" said Lucy to herself

Kevin was talking to the shop owner about his sister.

"I haven't seen her. Perhaps she's changed species if no one's seen her" said the owner

"Impossible" said Kevin

"Not here, it's all the rage these days, temporarily changing bodies. For all you know she doesn't want to be found" said the owner

Lucy walked up to the counter and pulled money out of her purse.

"Buying this necklace, i'll wear it out" said Lucy

Kevin looked at the cat woman as Lucy paid, he paid really close attention, she was carrying a purse that looked exactly like Lucy's, had cherry earrings, just like Lucy. He looked and saw a silver heart necklace around her neck, just like Lucy's.

"Lucy? Is that you?" asked Kevin

Lucy froze, the shopkeeper gave her her receipt and Lucy took off running

"Lucy wait" shouted Kevin

Lucy ran as fast as she could across the boardwalk, where could she go, it was only a matter of time before Kevin saw her in the crowd. She saw a bathroom, ran inside and locked the door. She leaned against the door, breathing hard, and slid onto the floor.

"That was close" said Lucy

'I can't hide in here forever, i'll stay in here a few minutes then run home, i need to change looks' thought Lucy to herself

Kevin looked around, but Lucy had disappeared. He would find her sooner or later, but he was tired from searching all day. He would go back to his hotel room and rest, and search for Lucy tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sometime later)

Lucy, still in her cat form, was rushing back to her apartment which she rented after checking out of her hotel that morning. As she approached the building she was living in, she was called by someone

"You there, white cat girl"

Lucy looked towards a man in black clothes sitting in front of a shop with a sign reading '$5 10 minute massage, fortune telling, mind wipes'. Upon closer inspection, Lucy could tell he was blind.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Lucy "How'd you know i was a cat, i can tell you're-

"I am one with the force, and the force is with me, i see in different ways. I see you're a human girl who used body swap, you're wearing 2 necklaces, a pink shirt and blue jacket, carrying a black bag, you have-

"Ok i get it, you see me" said Lucy

"Sit down, i have things i'd like to discuss, free massage while i'm at it, as i know who you are." said the blind man

Lucy sat down on a chair provided to her and placed her purse beneath her legs. The man started massaging her shoulders.

"You a Jedi?" Asked Lucy

"No, but I'm a strong believer. I sense things in different ways you wouldn't understand. My name is Grecko Mallus, I make my living doing many things in game land. I never thought I'd be massaging Lucy Fluggerbutter, one of our founders. I sense distress in you, you don't want to be found I sense"

"My big brother, we made this bet and he wouldn't honor it fairly. My parents wouldn't understand. I ran away from home and I live here now" said Lucy

"Your brother is upset at what he's done, and wants forgiveness"

"And what makes you think that?" Asked Lucy

"For that you must pay" said Grecko as he massaged Lucy's cat ears

"Ill pay you when you're done" said Lucy

"I spoke with Kevin earlier today, he cannot return home until he finds you. Your parents miss you" said Grecko

"I'm not going back, not yet at least" said Lucy

"Body swap is not the answer to hiding, neither is becoming one with the game. I sense suicidal feelings in you"

"I sometimes wonder if I should just end my life and be done with the suffering I face everyday with my brother. And become one with the game? What does that mean?" Asked Lucy

"In game land, some people who choose not to continue living kill themselves by turning into things that would benefit the game like trees, ocean life, sand, etc. some companies on the black market help with the process but it's looked down upon, yes it's helping the game but at what cost? Black market dealers convince people to do it as some sort of religious thing or cult stuff, reduces population, but it's unethical according to glpd, every month clothes are found on beaches and the forests. I don't recommend that, I suggest you talk to a doctor, a therapist, anyone, suicide and ending your life is not the way to go little girl"

"Like I'm gonna take advice from someone like you" said Lucy

Lucy stood up and threw some gold coins at him before walking to her apartment. She pulled a pill out of her purse and stared into the bathroom mirror. She took the pill and watched as her body turned back into a human. Lucy took out her phone and did consider calling her parents, but decided against it, she had been ignoring them enough today with their attempted calls. An automated message popped up on her phone, her eyes widened

"Oh no, this isn't good" said Lucy

Kevin placed a 5000 dollar bounty on Lucy to bring her home. Everyone in game land would try and find her to collect the bounty. Couldn't collect a bounty on someone who was dead.

"Do I really want to go through with this?" Asked lucy to herself as she packed what money she had left into her purse with a pack of gushers

She thought about what the blind man said, becoming one with game land. It didn't seem so bad, she'd benefit the game and she'd be out of her misery. Lucy changed into her normal everyday outfit and dyed her hair back to blonde

"If I'm gonna do this I want to look like myself" said Lucy "Not like anyone's gonna see for an hour"

Lucy grabbed her purse and headed for the door, but a knocking on the door stopped her. The peephole revealed Kevin and a few police officers were there to get her. Lucy rushed for the bathroom and locked the door.

"Worthless trick but I can get out this way" said Lucy

The knocking turned into banging

"Lucy, get out here or we'll bust open the door" said Kevin

Lucy ate 1 gusher and her head turned into a raspberry. Lucy hastily got into the toilet and flushed herself down to escape just as her home was invaded.

"Find her, I really need to talk to her" said Kevin

Kevin sat down on her couch as the cops searched

"She must've escaped somehow" said Dick Tracy, the leader of the group of cops

"Lucy, where are you?" Asked Kevin


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin left Lucy's apartment disappointed, there was no trace of her in the building, and no evidence of where she might have been going. It was time to accept defeat for tonight, wait this out, until the blind man from earlier stopped him.

"Young boy, i have news"

"Is it about my sister?" asked Kevin

"I know where she's going"

"You do? Where is she? I need to find her" said Kevin

"You need to find her yes, but we must move quickly, she is going to end her life"

"End her life?" asked Kevin shocked

"Come with me, i know where she will be"

(Forest outside of city)

Lucy was talking to a group of men in black suits in a van outside the main city.

"So you wish to become part of our great world yes?"

Lucy nodded

"I no longer wish to live, why that is is none of your concern" said Lucy

"We do not ask why our clients wish to die, we only help with the process. This process is quick, painless, somewhat weird but given the choice you chose you'll be making clean air for everyone else"

"So why're you helping me do this?" asked Lucy

"Its profitable, one of many things we do. you've already paid up front, so it's time we fulfill our end of the bargain"

Lucy was given a pill and a seed to plant.

"Just plant seed and stand there with shoes and socks off, that simple, you will be transformed permanently. Works better with clothes stripped but that's optional, works either way"

Lucy exited the van and went into the forest. she found a nice spot to die, she threw her purse to the side towards a tree, she didn't need it anymore, it served its purpose. Lucy kicked her boots and socks off along with her hoodie. Lucy planted the seed in the ground and stood over it.

"Goodbye cruel world" said Lucy

vines started growing out of the ground and surrounded her. Lucy was calm as she watched them cover her arms and legs, this is what she wanted, a death that she was told was quick and painless, but before the vines could transform her completely, she was tackled to the ground, the vines fell off, the process was ruined.

"No, what have you done?" asked Lucy angrily to her brother

"Saving your life" said Kevin

Lucy looked towards her purse, she didn't want to have to come to this, but she wanted this more than ever. All she had to do was reach it. Lucy used the force to throw kevin off her and ran to her purse. She unzipped it and pulled out a lightsaber, but kevin wrestled with her, trying to get it out of her hands

"Lucy i'm sorry for everything" said Kevin

"No you're not, you're always making my life miserable. I do not wish to live anymore" shouted Lucy angrily

"But Lucy, mom and dad love you, Amy loves you, Peach, Reese, Candlehead, me, we don't want you to die, think about how this would affect all of us" said Kevin

Lucy kicked kevin in his crotch and threw him off her. Lucy placed the saber under her head

"You and the others wouldn't understand, you never do" said Lucy

Kevin tried to get near her but she pointed the saber at him.

"Now listen here brother, i am going to die, and you will not stop me" said Lucy

"Lucy don't, please" begged Kevin

"It's too late, you're too many years too late" said Lucy

Before Lucy could turn the blade on, she was pinched on a certain spot on the neck and she fainted. The blind man helped pick her up

"Grab her belongings, i help you take her home"

"What did you do to her?" asked Kevin

"Pressure point in her neck, made her fall asleep. I don't know how long she'll be out, but she can't be here. I will speak to your parents about this as i doubt they know what is going through her head, she needs special help, before she decides to do this again"

Kevin nodded before grabbing lucy's purse and clothes and walking out of the forest with the blind man

(Hours later)

Lucy woke up in a bed in a white room. She was still wearing her normal clothes. There was only a few lights in the room along with an armchair and a mirror. The door to the room was locked from the outside so she couldn't leave. She lied back on the bed when a chocolate bar person walked in wearing a suit and holding a clipboard and pen.

"I'm in sugar rush am i?" asked Lucy

the chocolate nodded

"You are home, in a special cell into after our session. I am Dr. Rebecca Sweetness, i understand you need some special help involving suicide. After that little stunt i heard you pulled you need help badly"

The dr. sat down in the arm chair

"You can sit up, lie down, whatever, but you must answer my questions if you want this over quickly. Now tell me about your problems that's leading you down this path, Lucy"

Lucy lied back in bed and started at the ceiling before closing her eyes and speaking.

"My troubles began when i was 6" said Lucy


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy talked for an hour, a little past midnight, telling the doctor about her bad luck. She was telling her how she got her force powers.

"Next thing i knew a clone sniper shot me in the back. After that i blacked out, woke up in bed with my ears pierced and massive pain in my chest. Few days later that evil emperor from star wars visited me in my dreams, i forget his name but he gave me my force powers. These powers are both a blessing and a curse" said Lucy

"And why is that?" asked Dr. Sweetness

"I'm no longer my normal self. Sometimes these powers have gotten the better of me, i have almost destroyed this game. I blame my brother for making me discover that virus in the code room. He made my necklace special yes but, even that has only helped me so much" said Lucy

"This necklace of yours, what's so special about it?" asked Dr. Sweetness

"While i was in a coma, regaining lost memories, my brother took it to my sometimes friend Candlehead, they both used some magic on it and now whenever i wear it, which is pretty much all the time, i am bulletproof, which is why i didn't try to die by shooting myself. If you don't mind Doctor, i'm tired and would like to rest" said Lucy

"Understandable since it's really late. I will see you soon Lucy"

Dr. Sweetness left the room and locked the door so Lucy couldn't cause more harm to herself. Lucy went back to sleep, thinking about everything that happened today.

(Throne Room)

Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's friends Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Reese, Candlehead, and Honey, all waited for the doctor to return to hear the results of Lucy's condition. The Doctor came out and spoke

"Lucy is fine for now, she requires rest. I recommend she not be disturbed. I recommend we speak on a regular basis, maybe i can recommend some things on our next chat" said Dr. Sweetness

"Thank you, you may go"

The doctor left and Vanellope faced Lucy's friends

"You're all welcome to stay if you want, we have rooms available. I think it's best Lucy rests for now, there's nothing in that room that can harm her, we have her purse and other belongings stored away back in her bedroom." said Vanellope

Everyone decided to stay and went to their provided guestrooms. Everyone went to bed, all except Kevin. He grabbed the game jumping device from the game room and Lucy's favorite plush toy from her bedroom and went to her special cell. He glitched himself in and hoped this would work because the cell was designed to be glitch proof on the inside. Kevin held Lucy's pony toy in front of her and without waking up, hastily grabbed and hugged it before turning away from him and covering most of her body with her blanket.

'I hope this works, candlehead said this could work on organic bodies' thought Kevin to himself

Kevin placed the game jumping device on Lucy's head and activated it, zapping him into Lucy's mind.

(Lucy's head)

"All hail Lucy" said a bunch of candy citizens

"I can't hear you" said Lucy

"All hail Lucy"

"One more time" said Lucy

"All hail Lucy"

"All hail Lucy? You're that type of person sis?" asked Kevin as he walked up to her

"Kevin? What're you doing here? You never appear in my dreams, so that must mean"

Lucy sighed

"You're inside my head aren't you, candleheads game jumping device i presume?" asked Lucy

"The very one. We need to talk" said Kevin

"You should've let me die brother, i wanted to die, i would've been free from the misery you cause me" said Lucy

"I haven't been all bad, i'm somewhat responsible for your force powers, i charmed your necklace to make you bulletproof" said Kevin

"And you made me break every bone in my body, get eaten, beaten to a pulp, and you couldn't even honor a simple bet fairly. You just don't understand the pain i go through everyday. I've been bullied for being weak, i've been punched, shot at, flushed, driven over. You, you don't feel any of that, you'll never understand what i go through" said Lucy angrily while shedding some tears

Lucy sat on her throne

"Lucy, i'm really sorry. I should've honored our bet, i should've stood up for you when you got bullied when we were younger, i should've been more protective to you than reckless. What will it take for you to forgive me?" asked Kevin

Lucy didn't answer

"You're a special girl lucy, you're beautiful, gifted, smart, all i have is luck. I do care about you lucy, i started this bet because you kept getting sick, i was worried for you. Lucy i know you love candy but you eat way too much. I really care for you, i just have a hard time showing it is all. Sis, i love you, i can't live without you, mostly because you're one of the few people who fully understands my feelings, same goes for you. I will do anything to make it up to you, i'll even massage your stinky feet" said Kevin

"You will?" asked Lucy

"Promise me you'll start washing them a little more and yes. I'll do whatever you want for a week, a month, please, i just want your forgiveness" said Kevin

Lucy approached him, then hugged him.

"Apology accepted, but push me again and maybe i'll try killing myself again" said Lucy

"But that doctor is supposed to be getting you off that, is that not working?" asked Kevin

"It's been 1 hour, i don't know yet. Now, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Lucy

(The next day)

After her next therapy session and making things up with her friends and family, Lucy went to her bedroom. Kevin was in it cleaning up, as she requested.

"You really need to get rid of some of these ponies" said Kevin

"I'll do that the day you get rid of some of your sonic toys" said Lucy

"Well played sis" said Kevin

"Now i believe you owe me a foot massage" said Lucy as she sat on her bed

"Oh right, that." said Kevin

He slowly removed her boots and socks, and almost gagged from the smell

"Do the words Deodorant soap mean anything to your feet Lucy? You need to wash these boots too" said Kevin

"Just start massaging, you owe me" said Lucy

"Just a suggestion is all" said Kevin

Lucy ate a fruit gusher and her head turned into a watermelon. Her bed started creaking and it collapsed.

"One too many gushers i guess made the bed too heavy, or maybe it's all your toys" said Kevin

"Just shut up" said Lucy


End file.
